I Was a Teenage WereDuck
by Pop the day
Summary: A special Ned's Declassified Halloween fan fic. It's a sendup of werewolf movies. Watch out, things might get a little daffy for Ned, Moze and Cookie this Halloween. I know this story sounds nuts, but please R&R! Give it a chance! Final chapter now up!
1. A Walk to Remember

**Author's note: This is my first of (hopefully several) Ned's fan-fics. I started watching this show back in January and fell in love with it. I may not get the character's personalities right immediately. Ned, Moze and Cookie are semi-hard characters to write for. Just suspend your beliefs and enjoy.**

Friday, October 27, 2006, 6:30pm. James K. Polk Middle School was holding a costume party for its students that night at 8. One eighth grader named Ned Bigby was getting his costume ready for the evening. He and his friends had agreed to do Star Wars-themed costumes for Halloween that year. Ned was going to be Luke Skywalker, his friend Simon Nelson-Cook, usually referred to as "Cookie," was going to be C-3PO while his neighbor Jennifer Mosely, usually referred to as "Moze" would be Darth Vader. Ned was banging his head on the wall to convince her to be Princess Leia but she insisted on being Darth Vader. He was going to meet up with a few other people there; Martin Qwerly agreed to be Jar Jar Binks and Coconut Head was going be Yoda. He heard from Gordy that Mr. Sweeney was going to be Sweeney Todd; it's apparently his favorite musical (for obvious reasons). Gordy himself was going to be there as David Bowie in _Labyrinth_, penis pants and all. Well, it was about 6:45 when Ned's costume came out the dryer. Ned quickly grabbed it; put it on called Moze and Cookie. They were going to walk to the school. Not that long a walk, but it's always good to be fashionably early. The sun hadn't fully set yet, so the three would still have some light besides street lights. About 10 minutes later they were out the door, yet the moon came out relatively quickly this night.

"Ned, this is so embarrassing!" Moze yelled to Ned. "Who walks around town in their costumes when it isn't Halloween?"

"Everyone in town knows that Polk is having the costume party tonight." Ned responded. "And besides, I know a shortcut."

Ned led his friends to a dirt path covered by trees. "Don't go through that path!" an old man yelled from his porch seeing them go in.

"Why not?" Ned asked.

"Because that's where the were-duck lives."

Ned laughed. "Um… the were-duck?"

The old man stood up and walked over to the trio "About 25 years, two young men went through the path your looking at. They were heading to Friday's and thought they could get there quicker via the path. Next thing you know a crazed duck ran up to them and attacked them. Only one survived, the other came back with a large bite mark and every night when the moon came out, he would grow black feathers and turn into a crazed duck."

Cookie intervened "Please! That's just a silly old fairy tale! We'll live."

Ned and Moze followed him onto the path.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" the old man yelled as they walked away.

The moon could hardly be seen, but Ned and Moze's prop lightsabers could light up and they used them as flashlights. They slowly made their way through when they heard quacking, very loud quacking.

"What the heck is that?" Cookie asked.

"It's just a duck, couldn't hurt a fly." Ned said, looking around with his lightsaber looking for the duck.

"Ned…" Moze nervously began. "You don't think it's the…"

"Moze!" Ned yelled "that's just a myth! Haven't you seen enough horror movies to realize that it is impossible for a…"

Next thing you know, a duck was on Ned attacking him. It was right on his face biting him. Ned tried to pull the duck off him with no avail until Moze pulled off the duck and threw it back into the woods.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ned yelled.

Moze noticed Ned had a small scratch on his left cheek, probably just a bite mark. She was sure it would go away so she decided not to even bother to tell Ned about it. Ned scratched his back as they walked away, he didn't feel them then, but black feathers were slowly growing on him. What Ned didn't know is that this was indeed the were-duck.


	2. Aftershock at a Party

After that freakish duck episode of craziness, the walk to Polk was otherwise relatively normal. It was only a 20 minute walk; they got to Polk at 7:05, 45 minutes before the party was to start. Ned really needed to relax after the duck attack. The school was open since Crubbs hadn't left after school getting the costume party ready. Ned went into the lobby, sat down on a bench, stretched his legs out and closed his eyes. Leaning ones head on a hard wall isn't as comfortable as Ned wanted. He only laid there for about 4 minutes and opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 7:10pm. A few other people were arriving for the party. Cookie and Moze were still outside talking about something chances are Ned could care less about. It was a bit cloudy that night, it felt kind of weird for Ned. He got up and groggily walked out to the front of the school and sat on a bench next to Cookie.

"Ned, are you sure you're all right?" Moze asked Ned. He could only faintly hear her through the Darth Vader mask. Ned responded with a thumbs up.

"Couldn't be any better." Ned said.

"Seriously, I'm kind of worried. You should probably get home and rest. Want me to call my dad to come pick you up or something?"

"It was just a small animal attack!" Ned said as he stood up. "It's not a biggie at all!"

Just as Ned finished his sentence, Martin and Coconut Head came up to them in their Jar Jar Binks and Yoda costumes and began to talk with them.

"Mesa called Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant" Martin said with an awful impression. Coconut Head was quick to respond with "Destroy the Sith we must," sounding more like Fozzie Bear than Yoda.

"Maybe we should have been Muppets for Halloween." Cookie responded towards Coconut Head.

"There's always next year." Coconut Head told him.

Martin began talking to Ned. "Hey, Ned, you know, we should really do these themed costumes more often. Maybe we should do _Star Trek _characters or do _Doug _characters. You'd have to be Doug, of course. Cookie could be Skeeter…"

Ned pretty much zoned out Martin talking about _Doug_, just nodding his head and saying the occasional "yup," when Martin saw the scratch on Ned's back.

"Ned, where'd you get that scratch? Was it an animal? You know, there's this old guy who lives on Buckeast, he told me this story about a duck that comes out in the middle of the night and attacks on people who walk on its path and…"

Ned interrupted him, trying to avoid talking about the incident. "Shouldn't it be about time the party was starting?" He looked at a clock, 7:30pm; people were starting to show up. They might as well head in.

For a party starting at 8, it was pretty much hopping a half-hour in advance. Ned and the gang were met with laughs and applause as they walked in their Star Wars costumes. Suddenly, someone's hand was placed on Ned's shoulder as he heard a voice say "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Ned jumped more than he had ever been scared before, still shook up from the duck; it was just Gordy in his Jareth the Goblin King costume.

"What is with everyone and the quotes?" Ned asked out loud.

"Relax, Neddy. It's Halloween. A time for costumes of characters of films that no one remembers from 20 years ago to come and be recognized. After all…" Gordy gulped. "I was one of the few people who actually saw _Labyrinth _when it came out," he said under his breath. Ned looked around; pretty much everyone had a costume based on a character from a movie or TV show. Loomer and his gang were dressed as Stan, Kyle and Cartman, Suzie was Jessica Rabbit, Missy was Miss Piggy ("How fitting" Ned thought), Seth was Michael Jordan clutching a Bugs Bunny stuffed animal. Ned decided to walk over to Seth.

"Hey, Seth!" he said, "Nice costume."

"I know. Your costume's amazing, too." Seth responded nonchalantly. "I've got a few other Looney Tunes characters, too." Seth went into his bag and pulled out a Daffy Duck stuffed animal. Ned stammered for a second and started breathing heavily. "Sorry," he panted out backing away from Seth.

"What's with him?" Gordy asked Cookie.

"I honestly have no clue." Cookie said trying to avoid mentioning the duck.

When Ned came back to his group, Moze decided to play overprotective den mother again. "Ned, you really should go home and rest."

"Moze, I'll be fine! I don't need your commentary through this whole party!" Ned said. The rest of the evening went fine. He was able to override his fear of the stuffed Daffy Duck and the five even won the best costumes award. As the clock stuck 10, everyone headed on their way home. Ned, Cookie and Moze would have taken the same path as they did on the walk to Polk but instead got a ride from Coconut Head's mom to avoid more ducks. Ned and Moze made their ways to their bedrooms and while Moze opened her window ready to have her weekly late night conversations with Ned, Ned simply went in his room, dropped himself on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. XTREME WEREDUCK ACTION!

Saturday, October 28, 2006, 6:15am. Ned woke up after a long night's sleep. But he wasn't ready to wake up. Waking up at 6:15 was for a school day, not for the weekend! Especially Saturday! He got up anyway, hopped in the shower and came back into his room hoping Moze was up. She had already heard Ned opening his window and walked over to her window.

"Well," Ned began "at least someone's up at 6:30 in the morning." He laughed.

"I didn't get any sleep at all last night." Moze calmly said.

"Nightmares?"

"No, I'm worried. What if the were-duck the crazy old guy was talking about was the duck that attacked you last night?"

Ned just smiled; try to hold in his laughter when he just belted out laughing hysterically. "You really believe that stupid myth?"

"I don't know, Ned, but don't you think it's the slightest coincidental that a duck attacked you on the same path the old dude was telling us not to go on?"

"Maybe a little, but I don't get why this is such a big deal."

"I know, but somehow, I just feel something is going to go wrong."

"Whatever you say, try getting some more sleep, you worry too much."

Saturday went on as it naturally would. As 5:30pm strolled near, Ned did what became somewhat of a Saturday ritual for him: take a nightstand out onto the front porch, put a TV on it, get out some lemonade and watch cartoons. Ned had always been an aficionado of animation, mostly the greats from the Golden Age of Hollywood. In Ned's eyes, Warner Brothers was clearly making the best cartoons of the era. He can watch the same Bugs Bunny cartoon over and over and never get sick of it. Despite all that happened the night before, Daffy Duck is still Ned's favorite cartoon character of all-time. This dusk he was watching a few random cartoons. Cookie had come by a little while before but he just happened to be in the neighborhood and came by to say hi and had to go on his way. Next door, Moze was on the roof with her dad putting in new shingles. As _I Love To Singa _was ending, Ned leaned to the side closest to his neighbor and hollered out "Hey, Mr. Mosely!" This made him jump and nearly fall off the roof but he latched onto a shingle just in time and regained his composure. "Sorry!" Ned shouted out.

"Jennifer," Moze's dad started, "why don't you go hang out with Ned. I can finish this up myself."

"Yeah… sure."

"Jen, is something wrong? Are you sick or…"

"No. Ned has just been acting a little weird today. But I'll go."

Moze climbed down the ladder and went over to Ned's front porch and pulled up a chair next to him. The cartoon he had on was _Robin Hood Daffy_.

"Someone's not scared in terror anymore." Moze said to Ned trying to be funny.

"Never said I was." Ned responded nonchalantly.

By this time in the day the sun was setting, by this time it was 5:45; the moon wasn't out... yet. Moze started to feel uncomfortable, for a cartoon that was only seven minutes, it felt like hours to her. She knew something was going to happen; only a day since the party, there had to be some side effects of the duck attacking Ned. What if he actually was going to grow black feathers and turn into a crazed duck? Eventually she decided to give up on the fear and just enjoy Saturday night. A few more cartoons came and went and the sun was finally set and the moon came out. Suddenly fear hit Moze like a bunch of bricks. Ned wasn't feeling too great, either. He felt like he was going to throw up. He got up and ran into the house. Moze tried to avoid following him but couldn't help worrying about if something was happening.

Ned darted into the bathroom. He was sweating like crazy. He took off his shirt and sat down on the toilet seat. Ned needed time to cool down; as he sat down he noticed the large scratch on his back from the night before. Black feathers were growing out of it. He tried pulling them out but couldn't stop them from growing in. He looked down at his feet and he saw that the skin between his toes was beginning to grow, as if it were becoming webbed. The skin on his legs was also beginning to turn orange. He was growing an orange beak on his face, too. It might have been his imagination but he almost looked... two-dimensional.

"This is heavy." Ned said to himself looking in the mirror, realizing as he talked he suddenly had a strong lisp. He could also hardly control his thoughts; in fact, he had no control over his thought process. He had become the were-duck!

Moze managed to get to the door and was about to knock when the Were-Duck slammed the door open and yelled out "Lucy, I'm hooome!" The door slowly moved back into position and Moze was just about to fall when the Were-Duck jumped into her arms.

"Honey, what is this? You were supposed to make dinner an hour ago!"

"Get away from me, your one crazed duck!"

"You ain't just whistlin' Dixie, brown eyes! Lay a big one on me!" the Were-Duck kissed Moze and jumped around the Bigby house yelling out a weird "Who-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" sound. Moze sprinted to the front door and locked it so the Were-Duck couldn't get out. By now, the Were-Duck was on the piano continually banging on the keys somehow playing the Hungarian Rhapsody. "Where's Donald Duck when you need him?" he asked out loud. Moze took a large hammer out of a closet in the house and banged the Were-Duck on the head at the climax of the piece. It looked to Moze and weakly said "You're despicable!" before fainting. She quickly took the Were-Duck onto the couch and left it there and walked out of the house, sat on the porch and 'waited' for Ned to come back out.


	4. Seeking Assistance

Monday came. Moze hadn't talked to Ned very long on Sunday and was almost too scared to do so. The bus ride to school felt cryptic for her, if it wasn't enough that Ned insisted on sitting next to her on the bus, the rain wasn't helping the mood much either. The weather report said that Halloween would be a beautiful night, but first a big storm was due for the day. On Saturday, one of the most insane experiences of her 13½ years on Earth had occurred in one of her closest friend's houses and she spent all of Sunday avoiding Ned at all costs, what if HE was the Were-Duck from being attacked by that duck? She wasn't sure. For most of the day Ned and his dad were watching the football game: the San Francisco 49ers vs. the Denver Broncos. As San Fransicoians (or at least a suburb right outside San Francisco), they were determined to have the 49ers win. Good thing they did, at least Ned got some excitement that was human that weekend.

Once the bus got to the school and everyone ran off the bus and into Polk to avoid the rain, Moze managed to sneak her way in, feeling nervous to confront Ned about Saturday night. She was leaning on a wall in the hallway when she turned and who would show up walking in her direction but Ned.

"You're a quiet one today." Ned said.

"Right… um… yeah…"

"Say, what happened on Saturday night anyway? All I remember is feeling a bit sick and then waking up on the couch, the rest of the night is a blur."

"I think you turned into a…"

"A what? A marsupial? A tuna?"

"More of the egg-laying vertebrate type."

Ned tried to avoid laughing. "Oh, gawd…"

"What?"

"Nothing, but this whole thing is just ridiculous! I think you've been watching too many sci-fi movies."

Ned went on his way to class while Moze head to the library looking for Cookie. He was in the library, naturally, reading I Am America (And So Can You!) by Stephen Colbert.

"Oh, gosh!" Cookie said out loud. "He's absolutely right!"

Moze walked in front of him, book in front of his face. "Hey." She quietly said. Cookie screamed in terror, threw the book in the air and fell on the floor.

"If you want to surprise me you could at least five me a head's up or something!" Cookie said.

"Whatever, this is important."

"No, I'm not helping you cheat on the math homework."

"What? No, it's about Ned."

"Explain yourself."

Moze went on to explain to Cookie what had happened on Saturday night. Every single detail she knew. Cookie stopped her for the occasional question but otherwise remained silent. As she finished, Cookie gave her a complete blank stare.

"Moze, you're kidding."

"Well, I'm not sure if Ned actually is turning into this crazed duck but you saw him get attacked by that duck on Friday and don't you think it's the slightest possible that Ned is turning into this duck from being attacked?"

Cookie stood up and put his hand on Moze's shoulder.

"Jennifer, my friend, I think you've been watching too many sci-fi movies."

If Ned didn't believe the story and Cookie just thought she was going nuts, who could Moze try and prove this to? At the last moment, she went to Suzie for help and told her the story.

"It seems… plausible." Suzie said as Moze finished the story. "But, it's Halloween, are you sure Ned isn't pulling a fast one?"

"I'm sure Ned isn't pulling a fast one, he's not that good at elaborate jokes. Listen, come by my place at sunset and I'll show you."

As night came in, Suzie came by and the two set up shop outside Moze's house in the direction of Ned's window. The rain had stopped by now, but it was still quite cloudy, yet the moon would be still able to be slightly seen. He wasn't able to see them; he was on his computer playing World of Warcraft pwning n00bs. Moze and Suzie set out beach chairs as dusk came.

"You don't think Ned's going to think we're stalking him?" Suzie asked sarcastically.

"Trust me, once Ned gets on Warcraft, he doesn't stop for hours." Moze said. Eventually, as time went by the moon wouldn't come out. Moze had almost fallen asleep when Suzie asked where the bathroom was in her house. Just as Suzie had went inside for the bathroom, the moon came out and Moze heard the same loud obnoxious "Who-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" sound from the night before. Moze ran over to Ned's house, welcoming herself in, and told Mr. Bigby he needed to tell Ned something important, he let her head upstairs. The Were-Duck was in there bouncing off the walls.

'Oh, hello again, ma'am." The Were-Duck greeted Moze and ran up to her and leaned down. "Did ya miss me?"

"No."

"Oh, ha ha, your so modest!"

Moze ran to the window in Ned's room, opened the blinds and window to see if Suzie was back from the bathroom yet. She wasn't. The Were-Duck was throwing books in Ned's room around and knocking down random stuff. Moze grabbed the Were-Duck by the neck and held it out the window.

"I need to show you to someone! I think they might be able to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Forget it. Just go!"

Moze threw the Were-Duck out the window as Suzie was heading back out. The Were-Duck however, was one to target the ground but interfered with Suzie, knocking her over and hit the wall of the Mosely house bouncing the Were-Duck off the wall of that house and directly into the window of Ned's room, landing on the bed. The moon soon went away covered up by the clouds again. Moze watched as the black feathers started to fall off its body, the beak beginning to break into bits revealing the human face. Now she knew, Ned was definitely the Were-Duck. She went out of the room before Ned woke up and went out the back door, hopping the fence.

Suzie had regained her composure and asked "What the heck was that?"

"Ned."

"What?"

"Ned is the Were-Duck."

"Could you explain that do me again?"

"Ned was attacked by that crazed duck and so at night when the moon comes out he turns into a Were-Duck!"

"You brought me out here on a Monday school night to tell me nonsense about a Were-Duck?"

"It's not nonsense, it's the truth!"

"Wow, this Halloween thing is getting to your head Jennifer, I think you've been watching too many sci-fi movies."

Suzie left. Ned thought she was making up stories, Cookie thought she was making up stories and now Suzie thought she was making up stories, who was Moze going to get to help her with the Were-Duck problem? Would she be able to stop the transformation on her own? And most importantly, how was she going to do it?


	5. Something Must Be Done

October 31 finally came around. The weather report was right; it was a beautiful crisp fall day for California. It was about 60 degrees. Moze was nervous that whole day about talking to Ned, Cookie or Suzie. They all thought she was going crazy and she was pretty sure they'd pass it on to everybody else. Still, for the most part everything was fine at school. At least her friends would still talk to her. At the beginning of homeroom, Ned came up to Moze's desk.

"So, Halloween tonight." Ned said. Moze just nodded her head and said "Yeah" under her breath.

"Please don't tell me you still think I'm turning into some crazed duck." Ned said.

"But you **ARE**! That's what's so insane about this!"

"Listen. Sometimes animals like to attack people, all right? We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when a duck just happened to be on that path. It's all a matter of coincidence!"

"Sure, whatever."

"All right, anyway, listen, what are you doing for Halloween?"

"Well, I was going to stay home and watch…"

"No your not, since the weather's so nice, my parents are having a barbeque at the park, so I am welcoming you and your family to come down for the night. What do ya say?"

"Okay, why not? I have nothing else to do."

"Great!"

Moze was happy that Ned didn't seem to be thinking of her as a freak despite any Were-Duck story she could have told him. Then it hit her later in the day, barbeque at night? Night, as in, when the moon is out on a great clear night? Cookie happened to be in her proximities at the time so she went to him for help.

"Cookie! Are you going to Ned's barbeque tonight?" She asked in a loud tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"What time is he starting the barbeque?"

"Around 5:30."

"Do you know what time sunset is?"

He promptly (and giving Moze an arrogant look) looked up the sunset time on the internet. "I'd say around 5:12pm Pacific time."

"Crap." Moze whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing… forget it." She tried fake-laughing but it came off more taunting if anything. Cookie simply backed away from her.

The school day concluded, due to Halloween, nobody gave homework. Everyone went on their way very quickly ready for the big night ahead of them. Moze's dad was already home from work, one of the benefits of being a high school social studies teacher: free afternoons. He immediately greeted his youngest daughter as she came in.

"How was school today, Jennifer?"

"Fine, fine."

"Listen, the Bigbys are having a barbeque at the park tonight, are we going to go?"

"Yeah, Ned already told me about it."

"Did he happen to say what time it was?"

"He told me around 5:30."

"Great, we have some time. Mom's working late again tonight so it looks like it'll just be you and me there tonight."

"All right, cool."

Moze went up to her room and looked out the window to see if Ned got to his room yet. He wasn't there. It wasn't near sunset yet either. Only 3:30. She decided to watch TV, hopefully that would be able to distract her from what she knew would probably happen to Ned that night. Nothing really on at 3:30, just court shows and the usual talk shows like _Dr. Phil_, nothing to Moze's interest. She went back into her room and looked to see if Ned was around. He and his older sister were raking the lawn. The thought of having Ned out right aligned with the sky where the moon could come out and he turned into the Were-Duck made her quiver. Next thing she knew, it was 5:00. Ned was out on the side on his house taking out the trash.

"Ned!" she yelled out. "When are you heading to the park?"

"Now, actually." Ned responded.

She saw that the sun was setting. "I'll see you there!" she said sprinting downstairs. She ran down to the front porch where her dad was putting out a bowl of candy for upcoming trick-or-treaters. "Dad! We have to go now!"

"Hold on, Jen-Jen." He went into the house to get a salad he made for the barbeque and they went to the car and went to the park. The Bigbys, Cookie and Suzie were already there, but by now it was 5:15pm. 3 minutes after sunset. The moon wasn't out yet, but the transformation was still bound to happen. The four adolescents were at a picnic table far from their parents just talking minding their business. By now, it seemed Ned turning into the Were-Duck seemed unlikely. Suddenly the moon came out. Moze saw black feathers growing out of Ned's back and immediately stood up.

"Ned, don't you need to do me that favor?" Moze immediately sprung up saying.

"What favor?" Ned asked confused.

"You know that favor! Come on!"

Moze dragged Ned over to a shed in the park used for storage and locked him in it.

"Moze! What are you doing?" Ned yelled from inside.

"You'll thank me for this later."

As she walked away she heard the "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" sound she had become accustomed to by now. She ran back to Cookie and Suzie and told Suzie to go over to the shed and "make sure nobody opens it." She went with Cookie out of the park.

"Moze, where are we going?" Cookie asked.

"To go get someone who will hopefully help us."

"Why? And what did you do with Ned?"

"Ned is in the shed that Suzie is guarding because he is the Were-Duck."

"Moze, you're crazy."

"Just trust me."

They went to Mr. Sweeney's condo in the complex adjacent to the park. Moze rang the doorbell and Mr. Sweeney held out a bowl of candy when he realized who they were.

"Um… your costumes are good. They almost remind me of these two students I have…"

"Mr. Sweeney, we need your help with something." Moze said. Mr. Sweeney welcomed them in. Moze began to tell Mr. Sweeney the entire story, not missing a single detail. When she finished Cookie ended with "Isn't she crazy?"

Mr. Sweeney got up and went to a bookshelf. "Actually, Mr. Cook," he began, "Ms. Mosely is onto something." He pulled out a book called Legendary Creatures and skimmed through the book. "Here we go, the Were-Duck." He quickly read through it. "Um… it seems that if you want a Were-Duck to permanently stay human, the only thing that can defeat it is a Were-Bunny."

Moze gave Mr. Sweeney a completely blank state until she finally spoke up. "Were-Bunny… isn't that from that movie _Wallace & Gromit _or something?"

"No! This is something completely different!" Sweeney yelled.

**Epic finale to be posted on Halloween, see you then!**


	6. The Grand Finale

Meanwhile, back at the park, Suzie was wondering what the heck Moze was making her guard. She quickly opened the shed and the Were-Duck popped right and jumped onto Suzie's shoulders.

"Wait a minute!" the Were-Duck yelled at her. "You're not the girl who's always around me?"

"Wait…" Suzie asked. "What?"

"Oh, I like you, you're silly."

The Were-Duck bounced off her shoulders and began to cause trouble in the park. Meanwhile, at Sweeney's condo, Moze and Cookie observed as Mr. Sweeney was putting orange paper over a light in his sauna.

"Um… why are you putting orange paper on that light?" Cookie asked.

"Well, you see, a Were-Bunny can only come to fruition at a Harvest moon and since the Harvest moon has already passed, a small room with a light could easily be used for a transformation. So, who's my victim?"

Cookie and Moze looked at each other and Moze stepped forward.

"I'll do it. I know more about this Were-Duck than anybody."

"OK, step right in." Mr. Sweeney said holding the door open for her. "Um… do you mind getting bitten by a rabbit?" He asked once she was inside.

"No, just put it in!"

"Whatever you say." Mr. Sweeney put a rabbit in the sauna and Moze prompted it to bite her, which it did. A few minutes later, Moze came out, now the Were-Bunny; she was covered in grey and white fur and was wearing white gloves.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" the Were-Bunny asked in a Bronx/Brooklyn accent

"Wow, I didn't think that would actually work." Mr. Sweeney said while laughing.

"So, between you and me, doc…" the Were-Bunny began asking Sweeney, "What am I supposed to do to get this Were-Duck person to turn human again?"

"Well, ducks usually swim in water but the Were-Duck can't swim to save his life, so if you get the Were-Duck into the water, that'll defuse the duck-ness into the water!"

"Easier said than done."

Cookie stopped them. "Say, do you hear something?"

The 3 became silent as a faint "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" could be heard. Cookie and the Were-Bunny said in unison, "The Were-Duck!" All three of them ran back to the park and saw the Were-Duck running around the park bother everyone who it could.

"Suzie must have let him out." The Were-Bunny said. "Oh, well, might as well get this out of the way." The Were-Bunny ran into the park towards the Were-Duck.

"Hey, laughing boy!" The Were-Bunny yelled out to it. The Were-Duck stopped, looked at the Were-Bunny and walked up it.

"Oh, I know, you want my autograph."

"No, I'm here to get you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Do you like swimming?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I want you to go swimming!"

"Who goes swimming on Halloween night in a river next to some park?"

"You're about to."

"Please! I can't swim!"

"You crack me up." The Were-Bunny grabbed one of the Were-Duck's wrists and pulled him to the river. "Now get in."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Would you really want to drown me? Ducks are getting scarcer by the minute, especially with duck season near. Or is it rabbit season?"

"No, it's duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"I say its duck season and I say you push me in the water."

"If you insist, doc."

The Were-Bunny promptly stuck out one finger and pushed the Were-Duck into the water. The Were-Bunny waited a few seconds and figured "What the hey? Geromino!" it yelled jumping in the water. The water calmed down when Ned and Moze both came out from under the water.

"Moze? What's going on?" Ned asked.

"I just stopped you from being the Were-Duck!"

"Not that again."

"Seriously, ask Sweeny."

"She's right!" Sweeney yelled out from the hill next to the river. "I'll go get you some towels."

"Oh my god, Ned!" Moze yelled out, "You're naked!"

"You're not too much I want to look at much right now, either." Ned responded swiftly.

"Well, I guess it's common sense if you're turning into talking animals."

"Sure, whatever you say."

They slowly made their way out of the river and into the central part of the park, quickly grabbing their towels from Sweeney and took their clothes Cookie put on the shore and running into changing rooms. Suzie walked up to Sweeny and Cookie.

"I don't understand any of this." Suzie said, Cookie put his arm around Suzie's shoulder. "Neither do I, Suzie, neither do I."

Suzie had to leave early and Ned and Moze's parents left the other three at the park so they could be out for a little bit on Halloween night.

"Since when would you trust Sweeney with my life?" Ned asked Moze on their walk home.

"Hey, he did end up being a lot of help."

"I'm still not believing this Were-Duck nonsense, that old guy was just making up a load of succotash!"

"Hey, I saw you as a Were-Duck." Cookie said.

"Wow, you guys are nuts." Ned said.

They made their way to their neighborhood where their houses (and the now infamous path) were not too far away. Two teens about Ned's age named Zoey and Chase were looking at a map arguing about directions.

"No, it's here, and then you go up this road 10 blocks!" Zoey yelled.

"Please! That's in the wrong direction. There's a path here, we could take that." Chase said pointing to the same infamous path.

"Hey!" Zoey yelled out to Ned, Moze and Cookie who happened to be walking by. "You know PCA?" Zoey asked them.

"The boarding school up a block from Polk, you mean?" Ned said.

"Yeah, is it quicker to take this path?" Zoey asked.

Moze and Cookie continually nodded their heads no telling them "There's a crazed duck that'll attack you in there!"

"Crazed duck?" Chase said while laughing. "Come on, Zoey, we'll be back at PCA in no time." The two walked into the path.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!" Cookie yelled out to them. The three began to walk away into the Halloween night.

**And so, as the Were-Pig would say "T…t…t…that's all, folks!"**


End file.
